1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a smart card connector (also referred to as a chip card reader or short as a reader) and, in particular, to a smart card connector of the push/push design (push/push smart card connector). The invention relates, in particular, to a card lock (also referred to as a card locking apparatus or card security means) for such a push/push smart card connector (push/push-reader).
2. Description of the Related Art
From German patent P 36 25 306 a smart card connector using a so-called guide or guide collar is already known. The invention also provides for an improvement in connection with said guide collar.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a smart card connector, in particular of the push/push design, such that the smart card or chip card (short: card) is not accessible after insertion. Preferably it is desired that the card is locked in a reading position. After the reading process is finished, it is desired that the card returns into an input/output position upon applying a repeated pressure against the guide or guide collar.
In accordance with the present invention a card lock is provided in particular for a push/push-reader, wherein, preferably, a reader with a flat design is used.
In accordance with the invention a card guide and protection means, preferably a centrally guided guide element, which is placed in front of the combination, which forms the actual reader. Said centrally guided guide element is preferably designed as a guide or guide collar. The guide collar together with a lever mounted thereon and a curve in the shape of a heart can form a xe2x80x9cballpoint pen mechanicxe2x80x9d. Consequently, the guide collar (which can generally be referred to as a guide element) can be placed in a known manner in three positions, namely:
1. a forwardly located input/output position
2. a central detent/reading position
3. a backward position/release movement
According to the invention the card locking apparatus, which in particular comprises a blocking element blocking or unblocking a card slot of the reader, is designed such that the card located in the guide collar
is blocked or locked in the centrally and backwardly located positions, and
is released or accessible in the forwardly located position.
The blocking element is preferably a guide element, in particular a leaf guide, which is actuable due to the special design of the guide collar. For example the actuation occurs by means of a pin. The locking or blocking element serves for opening (opening position) or closing (closing position) the slot of the reader which serves for insertion and extraction of the card.
The present invention avoids malfunctions, which can occur with freely accessible cards, in particular with push/push-readers, because said push/push-readers are frequently operated incorrectly in the push/pull manner. For applications in a motor vehicle the guide collar designed according to the invention provides protection against injuries caused by projecting cards. The design of the card locking apparatus according to the invention provides for a high protection when vibrations occur.
In particular due to the fact that the locking of the card is realized directly by means of a guide element, a small height for the reader is obtained, which is advantageous in connection with a push/push-reader. For example, the height which can be obtained by the design according to the invention is smaller than 6 mm.